As opposed to a disposable primary battery, a secondary battery is referred to as a rechargeable battery, and has a wide range of applications including, for example, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers and camcorders, or electric vehicles. Also, a secondary battery is being used as a source of power of automobiles because it does not cause air pollution and can be used for a long period of time.
However, a secondary battery has characteristics that the temperature rises due to the generation of heat from the battery during charging or discharging and the life reduces when exposed to high temperature for a long term.
According to such characteristics, a secondary battery pack mounted in a vehicle discharge heat generated from a battery using a separately mounted cooling system to maintain the temperature of the secondary battery below a predetermined temperature.
However, the method of additionally mounting the cooling system becomes a factor that causes the cost of the secondary battery pack to increase and has a problem with an increase in size of a battery system.